The Zanarkand Chronicles: In The Begining
by Phuq
Summary: Part of the Prophecy. Tidus's best friend has a secret she can share with no one. A secret that will shape the destinies of two worlds so close and yet so very far away... SPOILERS


Disclaimer: Square owns Jecht, Tidus, and your souls. I own Sheera, her parents, and this story. No touchie.

SPOILERS! MEGA-ULRA-BIG SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU CONTINUE TO READ THIS AND HAVEN'T REACHED ZANARKAND IN THE GAME, STOP READING NOW. THE ENTIRE GAME WILL BE RUINED. I MEAN IT!!!

This story is about how Tidus & Sheera (his best friend in the world whom I made up) first meet. Kinda cutesy, but really, really depressing, so it's worth reading even if you don't like cutesy. Oh, and I mess with some facts here. I don't wanna to hear it. Will be many, many sequels. If you've read my Zanarkand Chroncles, you'll recognize this. I decided to publish them separately because it made more sense that way.

In The Beginning

"It all starts here, with her.

She will win this for us,

Though suffering is her lot.

Fate is a cruel mother."

-excerpt from _The Prophecy of Sunis_

Mommy and Daddy are gonna take me to see Jecht play! **Yeah! **Who do I take? Pinkie Twinkie? _She's been bad. _Boo-boo? _He's mean. _Pupu? _Okay. _I'm four today. That's one thumb short of a whole hand. Mommy and Daddy had another fight today and Mommy hit me and Daddy kissed it and made it all better. Mommy put me in my pink jumper and braided my hair and I wiggled cause it took so long. But I look so pretty it was worth it and Valefor came to visit me and said I would meet someone. **_Yeah! Yeah! _**Mommy yells at me to stop jumping on the bed. I jump on the ground and Mommy yells at me to stop. I think Mommy likes to yell. We go to the game Daddy wears a red bandana like Jecht and then he puts it on my head and lifts me onto his shoulders and I laugh. Mommy smells nice and she laughs too. "I'm the best" I shout and Mommy laughs and says how true. When I grow up, I'm gonna play blitzball, too. I'm happy. I'm not happy a lot because Mommy and Daddy fight and I can hear them and when they feel angry I feel angry too. We get on a ferry and ride to the stadium and I get a headache from all the people. Mommy gives a pill that tastes like grape candy, but it doesn't work. Mommy is unhappy again. Daddy puts me down and I give her a hug. She's hugs me back and I hear a voice in my head saying _"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." _And I wonder why Mommy hits me because she loves me. **_I am a bad mother. I am so sorry_**. Mommy's crying so I say I love you Mommy and the voice in my head stops. We reach the stadium and Jecht is trying to go in but the fans are blocking him and Daddy holds me up and I wave and shout "Hi, Jecht, I'm over here!" I don't think he heard me. And we go to sit down and we're all the way up top and I get scared because there are so many people here and my head feels like it's gonna explode and I can't think because there are so many voices running through my head. The pool comes together in mid-air and Jecht stands up and everyone screams and I have to go potty, but Mommy and Daddy won't listen cause they're watching the game so I go by myself and I find the potty and I go, but I can't find my way back and I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. I sit down and cry and hope Valefor finds me soon because she always finds me. A boy trips over me. 

"Hi."

I don't say anything.

"I hurt you?" I shake my head no. "You losted?" I nod. "I'm losted, too. We'll be losted together." He sits down next to me. "Mommy will find me. Will your mommy find you? I'm Tidus. What's your name?"

He feels nice. "Sheera."

"Hiya, Sheera." He sticks out his hand.

"I'm not suposta talk to strangers."

"I'm not strange. You know my name, so I'm not strange." He smiles at me.

"You're weird." He hops up and stands in front of me.

"Nuh-uh. You're weird! Your eyes're weird."

"Mommy says they're pretty."

"Mommies have to say that, stoopid." He sticks his tongue out and I hit him on the head with Pupu. "How old're you? I'm tree'n'a'half."

"Four." Is Pupu okay?

"I'm older than you." He jumps in place and I hug Pupu because I think I hurt him.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"Four bigger than three."

"Nuh-uh."

The boy scares me, now. I can feel pain.

I have another vision. I'm in a nice house with a nice lady and Jecht? My mind says Daddy.

_"Jecht. I've been waiting so long. Where have been? Tidus wouldn't go to bed until you got here." Mommy's hurt._

"Not now, Miriyu. I don't need any of your crap right now." Daddy's talking funny. He looks funny.

"Daddy! What you get me?" I hug him. I'm three! I get presents!

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Mommy said I could stay up 'til you get home. Where's presents?"

"Huh?" Is Daddy okay?

"Today's his third birthday. Don't tell me you forgot. You forgot, didn't you?!"

"Hey, there was an after-game."

_"You've been drinking again, haven't you? Why do you do this to yourself, why do you do it to us?" I cry. Mommy's hurt._

"Oh, great, the kid's crying now."

The vision ends. I look at Tidus. "Is your Daddy Jecht?"

"Huh?" He's standing on the bench, looking for his mommy. He's worried.

"Is your Daddy Jecht?"

He nods. I don't like Jecht anymore. He's a meanie.

"Tidus? Tidus?" The lady from the vision pushes her way through the crowd.

"Mommy!" The lady runs over and gives Tidus a hug. "Don't run off like that again."

"But, Mommy, the Duggles suck."

The lady gasps. "Don't say that."

"Daddy does."

"I thought we didn't like Daddy." The lady kneels and looks him in the eye.

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted." She takes his hand. "Would you care to introduce me to your lady friend, sir?"

"She Sheera."

"Hello, Sheera. Where are your parents?" I look at my toes.

"She losted, too."

"Do you know where you left them?"

I shake my head.

"Do you talk?"

I shake my head.

"Shy? Don't worry. I'll help you. I come to every game, so I know this place well." She takes my hands. I can trust her. I feel pain. "Follow us."

She leads me to a room with a desk and a man sitting behind it. "Lose your son again, Miriyu?"

"Found him. This little girl is lost. Her name is Sheera."

"Sheera?"

"Yes." The man says something into a microphone. "Come on out, Sheera. This is Danny. He's nice. He'll help you find your parents."

"Your daddy already came in here looking for you. I just called him. He should be here real soon."

I have a vision.

I'm a grown-up, a man. _"She's dead. Their ship was attacked by Sin. Nyia couldn't have survived. You have to accept it." A man in a red robe tells me this._

"I know." I will make it pay.

The vision ends.

"Sheera?" A pair of arms picks me up. My mind is foggy. **_I know this person._**

"Daddy?" I hug him.

"Are you okay, honey? You looked funny when I came in."

"I'm okay." Valefor warned me about the visions. It's okay, though. I won't tell anyone.

"We are so sorry for troubling you." Mommy apologizes to Tidus's mommy.

"No trouble at all." Tidus hides behind his Mommy. "I was looking for my son here, and happened to find her."

"As long as we know who wins." Daddy laughs. Tidus sticks his tongue out. Mommy hits Daddy.

"Sheera, what do you say?"

"Thank you." I hide my head.

"Not to floor, to the lady."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Mommy leads me by the hand out of the room. Tidus doesn't say good-bye. We leave early and when we get home Mommy hits me really hard and Daddy pulls her off me and locks her in the closet. I let Mommy out and she cries. I hide under my bed with all my stuffed animals. I've had so many visions today, I'm almost certainly gonna have a nightmare. I close my eyes, and fall asleep.

_I'm a little girl still. My Daddy is holding me. My brother is next to me. I'm aware, somehow, that they are not speaking my language, but I know what they are saying._

"Rikku, the ship didn't make it." My Daddy tells me this.

_"What ship?"_

"The ship Mommy's on."

My brother speaks. "Sin?"

"Yes. Mommy and Aunt Nyia won't be coming Home."

I cry.

A different little girl. Another Daddy. Same story. "Yuna, your mother, her ship was attacked by Sin." I cry. "Don't worry. I won't let Sin get you."

Another flash, another kid. "Mommy, no. Stay please. I don't care about anyone else."

"I must fight Sin. I must become a fayth."

I cry.

Another little girl, this one older than me. I stand up, lifting my hands from over my head. My dress is ripped up. "MOMMY! DADDY! ANYONE!" No one answers, Sin killed them all. I run and cast my self into the sea.

"What do I do?"

"Why should we tell you what you already know?"

I awaken from my vision. That day. I remember it so well. Like it was yesterday. I saw it when I sent Jecht, when I called Auron. My entire life revolves around that one fact of my power. Only fifteen, though. Not ready yet. **Soon. **When _she_ is ready to fight Sin. Then I shall send him.

"Sheera, do you believe in fate?" Tidus looks at me with those blue eyes of his and I think about what I must do, what I learned I must do the day we met. "Hey, can you hear me?" He is always so concerned about me.

"Fate. Yes." Tidus. Remember me. **You promised.**

"I don't. We control our own fates." He pumps his fist in the air. He believes. I let him. I want him to be happy for what little time he has. "Our choices are our own and nothing can take that away. Not parents or the old man upstairs."

_I love you. Did I choose that? Did I choose this power? Did I choose to have to kill us all? Tidus, this is a dream. My dream. You will be evicted from it, kill Sin, and die. Because of something I have to do because of a goddamned war a thousand years ago._

"Whatever." I walk away and go home. _One day. Soon. **I promise.**_

:( I intended this to be a light one about two little kids. Stupid EPB. But then I decided to spill the beans on the Truth About Sheera (who appears nowhere in the game. I made her up. No touchie.) I was gonna do it another story, but I couldn't wait that long. I originally based her on myself, but she got completely changed when I gave her power. Meh. 


End file.
